Christmas presents
by JKO73
Summary: Kensi and Deeks exchange presents on Christmas morning. Who will have given the better gift! Christmassy fluff!


**A/N – fluffy, fluffy, fluffy – you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer – don't own any of it but I have been a very good girl this year, so here's hoping...!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deeks crept out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom, sliding soundlessly under the sheet. Seeing that Kensi was facing away from him, he snuggled close and draped his arm over her waist, ensuring she was held tightly to him. Her hair tickled his nose and he smiled as he closed his eyes and inhaled her unique 'Kensi' smell. _"This is sooo much better than waking up with Monty on Christmas morning last year!" _

As much as he loved quiet, intimate, moments like this he was desperate for her to wake up so they could begin their first Christmas day together as a couple. He chewed his bottom lip gently, a brief show of nerves flitting across his face as he contemplated how the day may go. _"That is all going to depend on whether she likes her present…"_ He had been waiting patiently for today to arrive, to watch her open his gift and see her reaction. Acknowledging the butterflies which had started to rampage in his stomach he knew he had to wake her up, right now, before the doubts kicked in and he started to drive himself a little crazy.

Deeks pulled his arm away from Kensi's waist and lightly began to stroke her arm with the tips of his fingers, appreciating the silky smoothness of her skin. Lifting his head from the pillow he leaned over slightly and tenderly whispered, "Kens, it's Christmas morning," before softly pressing his lips to her earlobe.

Kensi gave a fake snort snore and felt Deeks' breath against her ear when he chuckled quietly. She tried hard not to smirk as she realised he thought she was still asleep. _"Of course I can pull off pretending to sleep, I'm a federal agent."_ Not wanting to maintain the pretence any longer she turned over and nuzzled her head between his chin and shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Good morning, Kens. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Deeks." She murmured in return, her words catching against his skin.

He dropped a kiss to her temple and then abruptly sat up, switching position so that he was on his knees, facing her. "It's Christmas, Kens! Want to swap presents now?!"

A genuine laugh tumbled from Kensi's throat. "How old are you? 5?!"

"Just excited." He grinned in response. "I have the most awesome gift for you and I really want you to open it."

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Kensi pushed the sheet away from her long legs and mirrored his position, kneeling opposite him, feet tucked under her bottom. "Bet my gift for you is more awesome though."

"Doubt it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Wanna not make Christmas gift giving a competition?"

Kensi nodded, a little shame faced. "Sure."

Without breaking eye contact, Deeks leaned backwards and dangled his arm over the edge of the bed. He cautiously placed a rectangular box in between them and pushed it towards her. Kensi noticed that his hands were shaking a little and she tilted her head infinitesimally to the right, trying to read his thoughts. The atmosphere in the room had changed and Kensi was startled to realise he had gone from smiling, eager and enthusiastic to serious, nervy and tense in a matter of seconds.

"Deeks?"

Continuing to hold her gaze, Deeks simply nudged the box towards her again. Kensi dragged her eyes from his to look down at the object sitting between them. It was a regular size box, no different in shape or volume to any of the shoe boxes stacked in her wardrobe. The shiny paper and green ribbons and bows were perfectly themed for Christmas. And yet the contents were obviously a big deal. To Deeks.

Deeks swallowed and offered a weak smile. "Hurry up Kensalina, you're killing me here."

Kensi took the box in both hands and began to open it. Before she managed to rip any of the paper Deeks' hands shot out and covered hers. She stopped her efforts immediately.

"Before you open it Kens, I just want to say that if you, er, if you don't like what I've chosen, you can change it, you know, pick something different. And if you're not comfortable with the idea of it, if you hate it, if you think it's totally ridiculous, then that's ok, really, it won't matter. Well, it'll matter. To me. Of course it will because obviously I don't think it's a ridiculous idea but it'll be fine, I'll be fine. Ok?"

"Deeks, you are making no sense whatsoever. This is a Christmas present, that you have chosen for me, that you purchased, wrapped up and stored under the bed. For me. So of course it won't be ridiculous and of course I'll like it. " _"Please let me like it."_

Deeks huffed out a breath and looked mildly defeated. He glanced down at his hands which were now rubbing repeatedly on his pyjama clad thighs. "Hmmm, just open it."

And with no further hesitation Kensi tore the wrapping from the box, pulled off the lid and began to wriggle her fingers in the shredded tissue paper, searching for the present. Her fingers grasped a small cube and she lifted her prize aloft, gleefully exclaiming, "ta da!"

Then she spotted the small box and her head snapped up to face Deeks. "Oh." She breathed. "Oh."

Kensi lifted her hand closer to her face, examining the item sitting on her open palm. "Deeks, is it…"

"Open it".

"You have no idea what that little blue box means to a girl."

"Oh but I do."

It was now Kensi's hands trembling. So hard in fact she was unable to open the box. Deeks eventually took pity on her, on both of them, and prised it from her grasp, raising the lid and presenting its contents to her. Kensi gulped at her initial view of the beautiful solitaire diamond twinkling back at her and then sat, silently, mesmerised as she contemplated what he was suggesting.

A soft voice reminded her that she had yet to say anything in response. "Kens? You ok?"

"Hmmm? Ok? Am I ok? Yes, I'm ok."

"Is it too soon? _"I'm an idiot, of course it's too soon."_ I just thought, well, you've been home nearly a year, we live together, love each other and that's all great, totally great, but I wanted to show you, to prove to you, how much I want this, you, us, for always. But I understand if this is all too quick for you. Maybe you could exchange it for some earrings?"

Kensi snorted. "Earrings? Are you serious? Earrings?" She inched forward and fondly stroked his cheek. "I already told you – it's not ridiculous and I most definitely like it. I love it."

Deeks muttered, "You do?" on a loudly exhaled breath.

Kensi nodded. "I do." "_And it goes perfectly with my gift for you."_

Deeks took the ring from the box and eased it onto her finger before turning over her hand and placing a feather light kiss on the palm. Kensi's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him forward into a heart stoppingly loving kiss.

His trademark smirk and confidence had returned and Deeks flopped back against the pillows, holding Kensi's left hand with his right, his thumb gently ghosting over her engagement ring. Kensi glanced down at her left hand, thrilled with the gift and excitedly anticipating his response to hers.

"Pretty good gift there Detective Deeks."

"Told ya. Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever."

"Don't know about that."

"I just proposed. With a diamond. From Tiffany's. Think that's about as good as Christmas gifts get, Kens." He stated assertively.

"I disagree. Mine is better." She responded with just as much self-assurance, her eyes dancing with delight.

Deeks sat forward, and they resumed their earlier positions, facing each other, knees touching. His brow furrowed a little as he considered what could possibly top his Christmas present. Kensi simply sat watching him, a smug look on her face. He shrugged, dismissing the possibility that she could best his proposal.

"Ok Fern, show me what you got." He held his hand open, waiting for her offering.

She took a small gold gift bag from her bedside table and hooked the handles over his fingers. "Your turn, Deeks. Open it."

Deeks peeked inside the bag. His eyes glimpsed a plain white envelope and a thin, tissue paper wrapped object. He pulled the item from the bag and wondered what it could be. He was somewhat thrown by the way Kensi was looking at him; there was none of the anxiety he knows he was displaying as she opened her gift. She appeared supremely poised as she waited calmly for him to remove the tissue paper.

"Any thoughts, Deeks?"

"Is it a pen?"

"Yes, because obviously I think a pen is way better than a diamond…"

"Give me a minute. I'll get it. I am a Detective after all. I detect things."

Kensi rolled her eyes in response. "Ok Columbo, I may just take a nap as this looks like it could take a while."

She moved to lie down but Deeks grabbed her arm, returning her to the kneeling position. "No, no. I'm doing it. Here goes. Prepare to admit that I gave you a better present."

Deeks yanked away the layers of tissue paper and Kensi battled to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards as his mouth fell open and he gawped at the stick gripped between his thumb and forefinger.

He blinked rapidly, attempting to clear the moisture gathering in his eyes. "K, K, Kens?"

"Yes, Deeks?" She replied, innocently.

"Is this…? Are you…? Am I…?"

Kensi grinned broadly, but briefly glanced away, shyly, before raising her chin and locking her eyes with his. "Yes Deeks. That is a pregnancy test. I am definitely pregnant. You are indeed going to be a Daddy. An amazing Daddy."

"Wow Kens. Just, wow."

Kensi shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was every day you told your boyfriend, _"no, fiancée,"_ that you were pregnant. "Told you mine was a better gift!"

Deeks quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Kensi Marie Blye! Do not let your competitive nature ruin this moment!"

"I wasn't bragging."

"Of course not." Deeks winked at his pregnant girlfriend. _"No, fiancée."_ You were just one upping me."

Kensi grinned in return. "I'm not a one upper."

"Not normally, somehow, just with me."

They gazed at each other, happy and content, until Deeks looked back at the pregnancy test before gathering Kensi in his arms and hugging her close. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled into her hair, "We're going to have a baby, Kens. A baby."

Deeks felt, as well as heard, a small giggle come from Kensi. "Hey. What's funny?"

Kensi tipped her head towards the gold bag. "There's something else to open."

"Not even you can top the pregnancy test."

"Think I can."

"As you are my very beautiful, pregnant, fiancée, I'll humour you and open the rest of the present, but I'm telling you now, NOTHING is going to beat finding out we're having a baby."

Deeks laughed as he watched Kensi, barely able to contain her excitement, as he began to undo the envelope. His laughter ended abruptly when he saw the contents; a scan picture. "Oh, Kens. That is amazing. A picture of our baby." He frowned suddenly and lifted the paper closer to his face.

It was then Kensi's laughter echoing round the room as she witnessed him stare at the picture, glance at her and return his focus to the fuzzy black and white image. His mouth opened and shut several times as he failed to utter a single word. Kensi observed him collecting his thoughts.

"Does this show what I think it does?"

"Depends what you're thinking Detective."

He pointed to a little blob on the left of the picture. "Well, I think that's our baby, yes?"

"It is."

Slowly, deliberately, he moved his finger to another little blob, further to the right. "And I think this would be our, our, other baby?" He raised an eyebrow and bit firmly on his lower lip as he waited for her response.

"It is."

"Two babies, Kens? We're getting two babies?"

"We are. Is that ok?" It was Kensi's turn to look anxious.

"Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever."

"Told ya."

Deeks grabbed Kensi and pulled her to lie next to him on the bed. He tenderly stroked his fingers across her tummy, through the soft, faded material of the old LAPD T-shirt she had worn to bed the previous night. They lay like that for some time, relaxed in the knowledge that this one special Christmas morning had outlined and settled their future.

When Kensi's stomach emitted a loud rumble, Deeks sniggered and started to get out of bed.

"I was comfy." Kensi whined.

"You need breakfast. Don't want the twins to go hungry." Deeks shook his head in wonderment at what he'd just said. "Anyway, I sort of prepared breakfast before you woke up. There's lots of fresh fruit, the pancake batter is ready, there may even be a Christmas donut or two waiting for you as a surprise."

"I have a better surprise." Kensi walked round to join Deeks by his side of the bed.

"Really, Kens? Really?! What's going to be better than Christmas breakfast together?"

"Nothing." She smirked. "After we've worked up an appetite."

She leisurely lifted the LAPD T Shirt past her hips, grinning at Deeks' expression as he took in the lacy red panties she wore, further up past her shoulders, laughing as she heard his sharp intake of breath when he noticed the matching lacy red bra, and finally over her head, shaking her brown curls free, before she deposited it on the floor.

"Wow, that just happened. When…how…I didn't…you weren't wearing that when we went to sleep last night."

"Nope, heard you making breakfast, figured I'd do something nice in return."

"See, one upping."

Kensi grinned. "Can't help it! Anyway, didn't think you'd have a problem with this particular type of one upping."

Deeks stepped towards Kensi, softly stroking her upper arms. "I'd say, what with babies, a proposal, pancakes and that rather fantastic, er, Christmas outfit," he waved a hand up and down her body, "that we're both winners this morning Kensalina. Wouldn't you?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and tutted before smiling and drawing his lips down to meet hers.


End file.
